


I Think I Found You...Again

by Rainy_DayReader



Series: It Gets Better [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, I Love You, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_DayReader/pseuds/Rainy_DayReader
Summary: It's been seven years since you've seen his face, he show up and does something unexpected.





	1. I Didn't Think This Would Happen

There was a knock at your door of the motel room. You woke up immediately, grabbing the gun under your pillow. You carefully walked to the door, being as quiet as you could. You opened it, seeing the last person you expected. "Dean." You said, you took a second then slammed the door in his face. He stopped it with his foot. "What the hell are you doing here?" You said aiming the gun at him.

"Look, Y/N.." Dean said, his emerald eyes shining. You could feel something off in them, but you pushed that feeling down.

"Look what?! If you don't tell me what you're doing here, I won't hesitate to shoot you." You said, a stern look on your face. Your voice cold and mean.

"My dad...He's missing." He said.

"What do you want me to do about it!" You said, your voice slowly rising. You still aimed the gun at him.

"I need you to help me find him." He said.

"Where's Sam. Ask him."

"He left, Help me get him" He said, stepping closer.

"You're not Dean." You said.

"Took you long enough." He said ripping at his ear, it came off along with blood and fluids.

"Shiftier." You hissed. 

"Oh yes." He said getting closer.  _Thank god._ You packed your crap. He stood there. Waiting for you to fight him. You slipped on your boots and grabbed you two big duffel bags. "I'm not letting you get out alive." He said. You waved the gun. "Silver bullets."You smirked. You shot him twice. He went down to the ground. You ran out of the room, checking out, and went to your car. Your '65 black Mustang was there waiting for you. "Hey sweetheart, did he hurt you?" You said caressing your car. It was the only thing in life that you really cared about. You got it when you turned twenty, from your grandmother. It was in her will. You loved it. You unlocked the car and placed the backs in the hidden bottom trunk. You got inside. "Hey baby.: You said, rubbing the steering wheel. Starting the car, you listened to it purr. "Oh yeah!" You yelled. When you first got that car you were ecstatic. Six years later, you still felt the same way. This isn't exactly how you thought your life would turn out, you had hopped you would be hunt, just not alone. You were always alone, except for the days you had stupid meaningless sex. It was okay, but it wasn't who you had hope you'd be with. You thought about him a lot these days. Like now, you thought about his eyes and his smile, you touched your necklace that hung at your throat. You looked at the picture inside. You and Dean, happy. So happy. You passed Stanford, and saw something you thought was just your imagination. You rubbed your eyes, it was still there. A '67 black Impala. You waited in your car on the other side of the street, waiting to see if it was Dean's car. 20 minuets later out comes two men. Though they had changed a lot over the years you could still see the Dean and Sam you once knew. Your heart hurt as you watched them. Sure, you've had plenty of relationships, but the one with Dean was like nothing else. You were always happy, and you don't even remember having arguments. It was amazing, but that was all over now. They pulled out and onto the street. You waited a second and followed them. An hour later they pulled into a motel and you did the same. 

The boys got out of the car, with their guns and waked towards your car.  _Oh Fuck._ They pointed guns at the window and you you rolled it down. "Hello boys." You said. Awkwardly waving. They shone the light in your face. "Y/N?" Said Sam, Dean rushed in front of Sam. "Y/N?" He said. "Hey, Dean." You said. He looked at your chest and saw the necklace. He smiled, then shook it off. "You're following us?" He said. "I um, shifter, the.." You said. "What? Shifter where?" Dean said. He looked at you with worried eyes. "At the other motel. Dead." You said. 

"Oh." Dean said

"So why are you following us?" Sam asked.

"I um was driving past apartment buildings, saw your car. I wasn't sure if it was yours or not. Why were you at Stanford anyways?" You said. 

"I live there."

"What? Wait you left, is dad missing?" You asked.

"I-how'd you know? The shiftier?" Dean said. You nodded.   


"Oh...look, this was the last place he was and um, we're checking it out." Dean said. "Wanna join us?" Sam said, obviously recognizing the awkward tension. You felt your heart leap, you haven't been hunting with Dean in seven years, you hoped that that maybe you could talk things over. Maybe why he did it. "You don't mind?" You asked, very afraid of the answer. "No. Um not at all." Dean said, you got out of the car. "Nice car by the way." He said. "Thanks, it was G's."  you pause, waiting for someone to say something. "I call her my Black Beauty." You said grabbing a bag from the trunk. The the of you walked to the motel, shity as it looked, it wasn't that bad. You got a room and heard the lady say to Dean about another the guy with the same last name. He got the number of the room and the three of you went to that room.

There you ended up, in the Impala. It was good to be back. The brothers got out of the car and you followed. There was a woman on the ledge. "Hey!" You yelled, running after her. "Dammit, where'd she go."you said looking over the edge. Then the headlights of the Impala turned on. "Um. Dean who;s driving your car?" Sam asked. Dean held up the keys. "Shit." You cursed. The car came after the three of you. You tried running, but not fast enough. Dean pulled you over the side of the bridge. You fell. Dean didn't let go of your hand. Then you landed in the gross water. You couldn't feel Dean's hand any longer. Sam asked if you guys were okay . You nodded. Back at the car Dean yelled about the ghost. You chuckled. "You guys smell like a toilet." Sam said laughing. You both rolled your eyes. 

After a while you and Dean were outside when you saw cops. You nodded to Dean and he saw. They came over to us, you tried to get away while he was talking to them, but the grabbed you from behind. 

 

Dean was in another room, and you were in a different one. Interrogation rooms were not exactly your favorite place. But when a police came in and said that if you had to pee you had to wait. You heard them say something about a 911 call. You reached into your pocket. A bobby pin would be nice, but you found a paper clip.  _Even better._ You bent it to fit the lock. You rubbed your wrist. You suck out finding Dean. "Hey." You said. "How'd you-" He started, you showed him the paper clip. "Ah." He showed you one also. "Let's get out of here."

You were at phone booth and Dean called Sam, "I don't now Sammy, fake police call seems pretty illegal." Dean said, the smile you missed so much, appeared. Then Dean yelled "Sam!" You took your car to the old ouse to find the Impala. There was Sam, yelleing. The ghost had a hand in his cheast. Dean shot it in the fast. She dissapeared.

"I'm taking you home." Sam said, starting the Impala and driving into the house.  Dean rushed into the house you ran after him. He helped Sam out but the three of you were pushed with dress to the wall you were trapped. But then two children came down the stairs, "You came home to us mommy." They said. She screamed as the three of them disappeared. 

You were back in your own room, alone. There was a pair of boots n your bed. You looked around and put them on. There were footsteps. You reached for your gun, a voice chuckled.

"Oh, um happy birthday. I know it's a day late, but um yeah Happy Birthday." Dean said awkwardly.

"You remembered, after seven years you still remembered?" You said, slightly giggling.

"I mean, you were kinda important to me, so yeah, I did remembered. " He said, he tried not smiling, but you could see it in his eyes that he was. You decided that the happy moment was over, it was killing you that you didn't know.

"If I was so important why did you do it?" You said, trying not to sound like a super shity person.

"I...I...can't." He said turning away from you.

"Dean, I have right to know." You said, turning him back towards you.

"I didn't cheat! Okay!" Dean yelled at you. You we taken aback.

"What?" You whispered.

"I wanted you out of this life, so I thought if I broke your heart, you would leave me." He said.

"Well...That obviously didn't work!" You yelled, felling like crap. Instantly regretting it.

"I know." He said.

"What did expect would happen?I wasn't going to leave this life, it's the only one I've got!" You yelled.

"I know!"

"Stop telling me you know, because I'm sure you don't!" God this was getting worse, you loved him and yelling at him was just killing you. 

"I loved you, I still do. I was so afraid I was going to lose you. I would rather have you alive and away from me than dead because of me." 

"Wait you...you what?" You said, almost shaking from what you thought he said. 

"I love you." Dean said. 

"You, do?" You said, your hand instantly going for your necklace. 

"I do. I really do." He said. 

"What took you so long?" You said going for his lips. You ran your fingers through his hair. He smiled through the kiss.

"I missed you." Dean said. He put his arms around your waist. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in my last chapter, I know it was nothing like the original episode, my Netflix wasn't working and I thought I knew it well enough to write it without it. But guess who doesn't know there crap? Meeeee. Also instead of the interview being on Monday It's on Tuesday, so that I could have a little character build up.

You gasped wen you woke up. "Dammit!" You hissed. It was a dream, a stupid messed up dream. You didn't make up with Dean, but there were some new boots on the floor. So maybe that part was real. Why the hell did it feel so real?  
Dean was in your room twenty minutes later. Still awkward as before. "Yeah, um happy birthday. i know it's late." He said.   
"Thanks. I really appreciate it."   
"So, we're going out for breakfast, could give you a chance to wear in the the shoes." He says.   
"Sure, I'd love to. When are we leaving?"  
"Like...now?" He said shrugging  
"Seriously, a little heads up would be nice." You said laughing and throwing a pillow at him. He grunts as the pillow hits him hard in the gut. He chuckles.   
"You look fine."   
"Whatever, you're paying." You say, tripping over the pile of pillows that were on the floor. He catches you before you could hit the ground. You both laugh, then it gets quiet. You stare into his eyes, the emerald bore into you. His lips pink and plump. You could see his freckles, that were from getting kissed from the sun. He was beautiful, anyone could see it. But he was so much more, he was a kind man with a good heart. He loved his family and would do anything to protect them. He saved people at the cost of his own life. And that was why you loved him. You cleared your throat and his arms left your body. The warmth was gone. He smiled, and waited for you to get your boots on. He opened the door for you, gentlemen as always. You took your car, following behind him to a small diner.   
You followed the boys to a booth. "So, Y/N, what have you been up to?" Sam asks, obviously sensing the awkward as well as sexual tension between the two of you.   
"Well, I guess I've been hunting. On my own for a while. I actually almost git married." You laughed.   
"What?" He laughed.  
"Long story. I broke it off, after I found him with the best man. But we were only together for five months so..."  
"Wait what?" Dean says, he's laughing hard now.  
"I have great taste in men as you can see."   
"Well hey there, I take offense to that." Dean says taking a sip of his water, you gave him a look. And it was slightly awkward again.   
"Oh, that's my phone, I gotta take this." He says pushing Dean out of the way.   
"What are you talking about your phone didn't ring." Dean said.  
"Yes it did, I gotta go." He rushed off.   
"Well that was strange." You said.  
"Yea it was."  
Your food arrived, thank god the food silenced the awkwardness. You got what you always get at diners; bacon cheese burger with no onions, unlike Dean, who loved his freaking onions. Which really made his breath stink.   
"So, tell me more about this man you almost married." Dean says with a moth full of food. You laugh.  
"I was twenty-two. We were hunters. And I thought we were in love. He wanted to get married and have a life with someone, even if it was for a short while. I didn't want to stop hunting but I din't want to do it alone."  
"Really?'  
"So we planned a small wedding, very quick simple thing. But when he wasn't exactly at the alter I went looking for him." You said. He tried so hard not to laugh, he was almost shaking.   
"Shut up, anyways, I found him in a closet with his dick in the best man's ass. Who also happened to be my best friend." You said, he burst out laughing. Tears in his eyes.   
"I'm sorry it's...not..funny." He said laughing.  
"It's hilarious." You laughed together. Till your sides hurt. Sam was still not back, but you didn't vare.   
"I really missed this." he siad after the laughter died down.   
"Me too." You said wiping a tear away from your eye.  
"Look-" You both said at the same time.   
"You go." You said.  
"Look. I'm sorry."  
"Why did you do it?" You sid, he took a deep breath.  
"I didn't okay. I wanted you out of this life. I wanted you away from me."  
"What do you mean by you didn't?"  
"The underwear wasn't from some chick, I bought it from a freaking Costco."   
"What?"  
"I wanted you out of this life, away from me."  
"If you didn't love me yo could have just said so, I would have backed off."  
"I loved you, I never stopped loving you."   
"But..."  
"I mean, look, my plan didn't exactly work. I hoped it would. I just didn't want to lose you. I didn't want yo to be dead because of me, I would rather have you gone and safe tan with me and dead."  
"But why?"  
"Because I love you. More than I should."  
"Dean. You know I'm too stuborn to give up on this life, it's the only one I've got."   
"And I know. I know, I just hopped that maybe there was a slight chance that you would."  
"Nope. Sorry, I enjoy fighting things and the crappy motels and all the crap food I eat. And the hope that one day I would find you again."   
"Why?"  
Though I was only nineteen. I did love you and I did see a future for us."   
"Y/N-" Sam cut him off.  
"Awful long phone call Sam." You said.   
"Yeah. It was sorry." You both had smiles on your face.  
"I see that you two made up." He said with a smile.  
You rolled your eyes and picked up some of his fries, you never really got fries with your food. But you were really craving some. Sam whined. "Shut up. I want food." You said. You listened as Sam talked about Stanford, he looked happy when he talked about his girlfriend and his goal of becoming a lawyer. He talked about the interview he had on Tuesday. You were glad at least someone was trying to get out of this life. at least he had a plan. He was always a cute kid, the way his eyes changed different colors was always a mystery to you. You spent a little while longer in te diner the you left to take a shower. You contemplated calling Dean and asking him to come over. You didn't. Great for you I guess. Your shower was nice, peaceful. The warm water hitting your face washing away the pain of before. You were ready to start over. Be a good person. Maybe even stat to be friends with Dean again. Later Dan comes in and asks if you wanted to go down to Stanford with im to drop of Sam. You agreed. The drive down was quiet, though it was just you in your car you didn't play any music and you didn't really have anything going on in your head. 

You hugged Sam goodbye and watched him go off.   
"Hi." Dean said.  
"Hey."   
"How was the drive down?"   
"Boring."   
"That's great."  
"If you ever wanna go hunting together all you gotta do is call." You said with a smirk.  
"I-" Dean started, but e saw what you saw, a fire or something. You ran as fast as you could. Sam was on the bed yelling "Jess!" Dean pulled him away/ You looked at the woman on the ceiling. Just like their mother. You ran to get out. 

The rifle cocked and Sam sighs. He drops in the gun and looks at the both of you. "We got work to do." He says. You and Dean look at each other with worried looks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Were things really going to go as planned when Y/N and Dean start hunting together again?

      You were hunting with Sam and Dean once again, your car was safely stashed at Bobby's, and your new home was the backseat of the Impala. You and Dean were on good terms but not back on the level you used to be.

      "So boys where are we headed today?" You sat down on the edge of Dean's bed. It didn't feel right, so you reached under you. Pulling whatever was under you. A pair of boxers, "Boxers? I took you as a brief guy." You flung them off your fingers, hitting Dean in the face. "Rude, and these are more comfortable than briefs." Dean pulled a shirt over his head. Dean had a very attractive body, just like always. His skin glowing and beautiful. "I beg to differ, briefs not only are more comfortable, but was more attractive." You said pulling your knees to your chest. "How would you know?" He chuckled. "I have had boyfriends, they did like it when I wore their underwear." You said with a smile. "You're weird." You rolled your eyes, "And you're jealous." You said with a smirk. "Why would I be jealous?" Dean was in the bathroom, most likely shaving. "Because I've been in other men's underwear and not yours." Dean looked at you from the side of the door, "I think you should be jealous because you haven't been in my underwear." He said with a laugh. "Whatever." You walked over to the bathroom, your toothbrush was n Dean's bag, and you hadn't brushed your teeth since last night. You were greeted with a sight you hadn't seen in a long time. "I um..." You tried to get out words, but you couldn't not with a naked Dean in front of you. "I'm just gonna..." You slowly backed away and left the room.

      You grabbed your stuff and placed it into the car, trying to distract yourself from what you saw moments ago. Grabbing the pack of Camels from your bag, you lit one up using the lighter Dean gave you years ago. On your nine month anniversary. It was a bad habit, but it helped with stress. "You smoke now?" Dean said coming up behind you. "And you leave the door open while you're naked now?" You said. "Hey you never complained." He said with a smirk. "You know wha-Ugh..." You rolled your eyes, taking in one last breath and dropped the cigarette to the ground. Smashing it our with your shoe. "So, Sam went out on a run, won't be back for a few hours. Wanna go get some breakfast?" He nodded to the car. "Fine." You walked with him to the car, sitting in the seat Sam always does. 

      Dean and you made your way to the diner. You sat down in a booth, across from Dean. "So, been a while since you've seen me naked huh?" Dean looked over his menu as he said it. "God you're annoying." You rolled your eyes. "You liked it, didn't you Y/N?" You picked up the closest thing to you and threw it at Dean. "You didn't say no." He laughed. You gave him a look, and told him to come closer. "If you really wanna get into my pants you could've just asked."You whispered in his ear. You could tell he was very surprised to hear what you said. "Well how about we go back to your room-" You stopped him by grabbing him and walking out of the diner. 

      Dean pressed you up against the door and kissed you, harder than you'd ever been kissed before. It was like he was trying to get back ever moment he had lost. It took you a few seconds to open the door. But when you did, Dean pulled you on top of him on the bed. "You know who long I've been waiting for this?" Dean said in a low voice as he kissed you. "How long Dean, how long?" You whispered in his ear. You continued to kiss, and moan, you shedded your clothes. You had switched positions, Dean was on top of you. "Every time I heard your name, ever time I saw something that reminded me of you...Everyday for six years." He kissed your neck as he said it. You could feel his hard cock underneath you, "God, Dean...I have waited do long. Put it in me!" You said. He did as you told him, starting slow, inching faster and deeper. Filthy, dirty sounds spilling from both of your mouths. He started pounding into you harder, "Fuck. Dean." Slipped from you, as it did Dean kissed your mouth silencing the next moan to come. "Oh god, I'm gonna cum." You said softly. "Come with me sweetheart." He said into your mouth. You bit your lip to silence the scream as you came. 

      The door opened, "Hey I can't find Dea- Oh God!" Sam dropped the coffee and cover his eyes. "Hiya Sammy." Dean gave him a smirk. "I'm-I'm guessing you guys made up." He said. "Yeah I guess so." Dean chuckled. "I'm gonna leave now..." Sam backed away and slammed the door shut. Dean pulled out, you whimpered as was gone. "Since we didn't finish you gotta et me out tonight." You smiled, and kissed him. "What how?" He gave you a funny look. "Your brother is the one that walked in." Dean rolled his eyes, "But he's your best friend." You rolled on top of him, "How about you eat me out and I'll ride you." You grabbed his shirt and put it on. "That's my shirt." Dean said. "Well two things, one; I like this band and I look cute, two; I like seeing you without a shirt on." Den raised an eyebrow. Well I'll agree with you on one thing, you do look cute." He picked you up and kissed you. You wrapped your arms around him. "I love you." Dean said. "I love you too Dean Winchester." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate Jo, I'm sorry but I hateeeee her. I'm watching the show over again for the twentieth time and I'm watching No Exit, and I wanna punch her in the face...It's my opinion, do not hate on me for it. Sorry it's bee so long. I wasn't exactly sure how to cntinue this story. I'm not sure if I want to end it here or continue, what do you guys think?

**Author's Note:**

> So I edited this, because me the idiot I am, thought lets writ this without having watched the first episode in months. So yeah I was completely off on this. But I think I fixed it for the most part.


End file.
